Kakyoin's SECOND egg
by The Bear Of Grass
Summary: Kakyoin has laid ANOTHER EGG! Find out what happens in this BIZARRE adventure!


This is my fanficction I wrote without pressing the backspace button, I hope you enjoy

Kakyoin's SECOND egg, is a continuation of the doujinshi, where Kakyoin laid an egg, weth a babab inside, and the second father was Jotaro Kujo . This story is when Kakyoin laid a second egg, majing Joel Joekstar.

While Kakyoin was sleeping, he felt a weird smeell goming from hs buttocks, it was a SECOND egg, taht was launching out of his vaginae . Jotaro woke up to sea what the horrible smell was, to find, a egg, sitting underneath Kakyoins anal covity.

"Kakyoin! Wake up! You have overselpt, and nos you're making too many babas" Yelled Jotaro.

Then Kakyoin's over excieted son, came bursting into the room, "I SMELL BABIES!" He screamed.

Then, Kakyobin finally awoke, from his endless slumber, and sad, "You all smell like you're very angry and wet"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE VERY VERY HOT!" SCREAMED JOTARO

"You shouldn't say that in font of hour only one children" said Kakyoin

"Ou mean, our FOUR CHILDREN" SCREAMED JOTARO

"The fuck!?" Saud Jakuoin

"You lain another egg, and I presume, taht iyts stand is to create more babies out of his father" Said Jotaro

"I think you're just paronoid" said Kakyoin

"You just laid another egg, without realising it" said jotaro

"What are you talking about- OH MY GOD I HAVE LAIN 8 EGGS!" Yelled kaknoin

"Should we kill them all?" Suggested Jotaero

"No, they're all my beutiful babies" said kakyoin

"Fine then, but what about the stand baby?" said Jotaro

"How do you know it's one of the babies? It could be another stand attack!:" Yelled Kakyoin

Then Jotaro and Kakyoin started to make out for no reason

"You do know I'm still here, you faggots" Said Jota, Kakyoin's first son, who is 18.

"WE'RE HAVING SOME QUALITY HUSBAND TIME, GET OUTTA HERE LITTLE SHIT!" Shouted Jotaro

So Jota left and went to University, and got a deggree on teaching.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's go kill that stand user, you've already laid 20 more eggs, in the last 1.74 seconds" said Jotaro

Then Polnareff came out of the shadows, .

"I'm the stand user you're looking for!" said Polnareff

"Polanareff, but isn't your ability to cut stuff with a sword, or something like that?" Asked Kakyoin

"But what you didn't know, is that, I pierced my stand, WITH TWO STAND ARROWS!" Yelled Polanreff

"And now my new power is that I can, make people lay eggs, ON COMAND!" Continued Polnareff

"But why? I thought we were friends? And why were you stalking us in the corener, while we were making out?" Asked Kakyoin

"The fact is, I'm a fan of yoai, and I want my fantasies to come true, right in front of me!" Yelled Polnareff

"Why don't you do this to someone who's willing, or yourslef?" Asked Jotaro

"BEcause, it turns me on when it's people who don't want it to happen, and if I do it to myself, my ass will get ruined, and I need it for the sexy hubbys" answered Polnreff

"Ew, gross" Said Kakyoin

"Kakyoin, how are we supposed to make him stop?!" Asked Jotaro

"I have an idea, but , you may not like it…" answered kakyoin

"I don't care what it is, because, I REALLY don't want more than the children we already have" said Jotaro

"Ok, if Polanaref, likes us, when we're yoai'ing out, then, let's turn him OFF" Said Kakyoin

"OHHHHHH, gotcha" said Jotaro

"What are you schemeing, because nothing, and i mean nothing can defeat, ULTIMATE SILVER CHARIOT REQUIEM ACT 5!" POLNAFEFF SCREAMED LIKE A PHSYCO!

" Oh yeah?" Answered Jotaro?

Then Joataro started making out with a random woman, and so did kakyoin

"NO, STOP IT, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING OUT WITH OTHER MEN, NOT GIRLS, MY YOAI FANTASIES ARE BEING RUINED!"

"Fuck you! You know what? I'm going to have a child named Jolyne with some random dolphin loving woman!" SAID JOTAFO

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo" Whispered Polnareff

"We did it!1!" Said Kakyoin

"Yeah, now hwe have no longer have to worry about having more babies… wait… How many do web have?" Asked Jotaro

"Uh, we have… 50, 60, 70, 80, we have 87 kids in total" said Kakyoin

"WE AERE NOT KEEPING THAT MANY!" SCREMED JOATORORO

"Yes we are" said Kakyoin

And then they kept all the babies, the end.


End file.
